Belial
Belial was the kindhearted Dragon who was enslaved by the evil sorcerer Beldor. He is fought several times, as he is being controlled by Beldor's magic. However, when not enslaved, he is rather passive, showing no desire to engage in combat. As a boss, Belial will attack by attempting to swallow the player, making debris fall from the sky or ceiling, or by regurgitating a large ball of debris that bounces across the playing field. He is sometimes paired with Beldor, which proves to make the battle far more difficult than when the dragon is by himself. Biography Belial was one of the dragons that resided in Winterhorn Ridge. That is, until he was captured and restrained by Beldor, forced to be his slave. The sorcerer then bound Belial's heart with magic, forcing him to do his bidding or else he would suffer excrutiating pain. The Cauldron War Beldor and Belial later joined Ringford's army as the Fairy Queen Elfaria's trump card. During the first battle during the Cauldron War, Belial's immense strength and ferocity easily overwhelmed the Aesir. This forces the enemy to retreat and regroup, giving temporary victory to the Vanir. As the second battle occurs later on, Beldor once again unleashed Belial on the battlefield. However, the dragon was defeated by Gwendolyn , Princess of the Valkyries, who possessed a psypher spear, the only weapon that could harm a dragon. Fairy Rebellion After Queen Elfaria's death, Beldor has decided to cut of his affiliations with the Fairy Kingdom, seeing that he has no use for the fairies to further his goals. He was met by Oswald, the Shadow Knight, who requests him to join Melvin's rebellion as the enforcer. Refusing, Beldor then summons Belial on Oswald, who manages to defeat the dragon. Joining the rebellion, Beldor was later met by Mercedes, who asked for his aid. Beldor instead summons Belial to attack Mercedes. Mercedes defeats the dragon causing Beldor to retreat. As Belial comes round, he laments on his plight of being Beldor's pawn against his will. Mercedes showed pity towards Belial, much to the latter's shock that Mercedes would show compassion towards him. Final Moments Back in Titania, Beldor and his co-conspirators then sacrifice innocent citizens to Belial, in an attempt to persuade their King, Edmund, to give them the Book of Transformation. The Three Wise Men later led Velvet to Belial, to trap her. Although Belial and Beldor were defeated by the Princess of Valentine, Urzur and Skuldi were able to subdue her while she was distracted and exhausted, taking her prisoner. Beldor was later confronted by Mercedes, requesting his aid to the route of the Netherworld. Beldor decides to summon Belial once again to attack the Fairy Queen. However, Belial, having formed a bond with Mercedes, defies Beldor's command. Angered, the sorcerer Beldor attempted to force Belial into battle. His abuse of the dragon angered Mercedes, causing her to withdraw her previous offer and present him with a new one: Aid her or die. After Beldor's defeat, Belial was later loaned into the command of Urzur. The captured Velvet was about to be sacrificed to Belial before being intervened by Cornelius. Belial remorsefully begs Cornelius to end his suffering, declaring he could not bear taking orders from the sorcerers, being forced to attack innocent civilians. After being defeated by Cornelius, the dying Belial was confronted by Urzur. Urzur attempts to command the dragon, only to be in vain, as the spell surrounding his heart was broken. Finally free at last, Belial uses the last of his strength to finish Urzur off once and for all. Personality Unlike his fellow Dragon, Wagner, Belial does not despise humans, nor does he want to inflict any harm on them. However, forced under Beldor's control, he had no choice but to harm those that he cared about. He also had a vain personality, lamenting his damaged scales from Mercedes' psypher. He quickly bonds with the Fairy Queen, feeling friendship for the first time in such a long time. His new friendship with her was strong enough to defy Beldor's orders, despite the consequences. Category:Characters Category:Bosses